Digital video recorders (DVRs) may allow users to record media content to a memory medium to be accessed at a later time. A DVR may be located at a residence. The DVR may be a standalone device or may be a component of a media device (e.g., a set-top box device). Purchase, installation and maintenance of residentially deployed DVRs may be expensive. DVRs may only be able to record a limited number of programs simultaneously. The limited number may be based on delivery bandwidth capacity to a DVR via a network, by limitations inherent to the DVR, or both. Additionally, residentially deployed DVRs may have limited storage capacity that is relatively inconvenient to expand.
Network recorders may record media content at a service office of a service provider. Service offices associated with the media content service provider that enable subscribers to store media content using network recorders may require a considerable amount of data storage capacity and bandwidth capacity to store and deliver recorded media content.